


When Mirror Is Just a Mirror

by sevenjetc



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 12:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenjetc/pseuds/sevenjetc
Summary: Set during "New York City Serenade".





	When Mirror Is Just a Mirror

Regina Mills looked at the mirror on the wall, the silent witness of her misgivings. Years ago, in another realm, it wasn’t that silent, it held the genie who cursed himself to be forever trapped to look at her face, in every looking glass and at the same time, becoming her way to see into everyone’s life.  
But not anymore. Now mirror is just a mirror, she thought bitterly, finishing another glass of wine while watching her reflection. No matter how hard she tried, it was all that she could see. No Henry. No Emma. She needed her family back.


End file.
